<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance to Taste Salvation by cloverfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528776">A Chance to Taste Salvation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield'>cloverfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1-800-R-U-GAME, Blood, Consensual Vampirism, IMPLICATIONS OF SELF HARM, M/M, NSFW Meme, That's What We Call A Lovebite, Vampire Kink: It's What's For Dinner, Vampire Senses, Vampire Sex, Vampire Strength, Vampirism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t need it,” Fai says quietly, head bowed and golden fringe falling down to hide golden eyes. “I don’t <i>need</i> it,” he says again, shoulders jumping, and the tight cords of muscle in straining arms seem ready to snap. “I just – I just <i>want</i> it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chance to Taste Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW meme fill. The prompt was 'KuroFai + first time vampire kink'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vampire twins had warned him, back in Tokyo – or at least, given him what they probably <em>thought </em>was a warning, but had in truth been one more thing Kurogane didn’t have time to spare for, forgotten in the face of every other damn crisis that had unfolded. It stayed forgotten for months after that, and it wasn’t until they all came out the other side of the hell that damn warlock bastard had put them through that Kurogane really had any time to think about what impact being someone’s only source of ‘game’ might actually have on his sex life.</p><p>The sex life Kurogane suddenly has, ever since being cheerfully discharged from the healing quarters of Clow Palace by the Head Priest and immediately set upon by Fai, who manhandled him into bed with the single-minded focus of a man determined to make up for <em>months </em>of lost time and sexual tension.</p><p>(Not that Kurogane is complaining. Kurogane is the <em>opposite</em> of complaining. Kurogane will never complain about anything ever again, as long as they keep having sex like <em>that</em>.)</p><p>But even if Fai has both eyes now, even if one eye is the same electrifying blue it had always been, the other is vampire-gold and burning hot, an unforgettable symbol of change and heat and <em>hunger</em>.</p><p>Hunger Kurogane feels turned upon himself with the full force of Fai’s desperate wanting; hunger that trembles clever, steady hands as Fai forces himself to stillness in the face of a vampire’s yearning. The swell of Fai’s thumb bears the brunt of his teeth, a bite sinking in deep to his own flesh as he trembles on the edge of losing control entirely.</p><p>“I want,” says Fai, speaking to his palm with red lips and red teeth, the edge of need a shiver that tightens his shoulders and knots clawing fingers in the bed sheets. “I want <em>more</em>.” </p><p>“You can have it.” It doesn’t bear thinking about – if Fai needs it, Fai can have it. There isn’t much Kurogane wouldn’t give, now, to keep this man by his side: blood is only the least of it.</p><p>Fai shudders. Closes his eyes. Breathes deep and slow, smearing the blood from his mouth with quick, frantic fingers. Kurogane can see how much it costs him not to lick them clean.</p><p>“I don’t need it,” Fai says quietly, head bowed and golden fringe falling down to hide golden eyes. “I don’t <em>need </em>it,” he says again, shoulders jumping, and the tight cords of muscle in straining arms seem ready to snap. “I just – I just <em>want </em>it.”</p><p>Kurogane has no sword right now – unarmed as well as disarmed, for the first time in his life; Ginryuu safe in its sheath and far enough from their bed as to be unreachable – but the small knife the priest had given him with a clean roll of bandages for the morning will do for now, its edge as sharp on skin as it would be on cotton.</p><p>“And I told you,” says Kurogane, “you can have it.”</p><p>Fai jumps at the first cut, and whether it’s sound or smell that catches his attention Kurogane doesn’t know, but the rumble that burrs from his throat is all predator as he startles to attention.</p><p>Gold eyes, as they were before, but now sharp-slit pupils are blooming wide, dark and deep and desirous, and the sting of sharp metal pricked cutting-quick in the hollow of Kurogane’s throat is <em>nothing </em>to the heat that blooms across Fai’s face as he takes a panting, open-mouthed breath.</p><p>With only one hand to work with, Kurogane doesn’t have the means to steady himself when he reaches out to bring Fai close – but it doesn’t matter, not with how Fai blurs into motion, and the knife goes spinning from Kurogane’s fingers and clatters somewhere across the stone floors as Fai jumps him with a sobbing gasp.</p><p>“You <em>bastard</em>,” Fai growls, groans, and the rasp of his tongue steals anything Kurogane might have said as it drags hot and wet across stinging, bloody skin. Kurogane sinks back into the pillows as though pushed, only hand knotting in the spill of soft hair as Fai presses in close, and the tangle of sheets between them is suddenly too much.</p><p>They need to be closer, closer than this; closer than skin allows, and Kurogane is half a thought from tearing fine linen to ribbons in the desperation to pull it free when Fai rears back with a gasp.</p><p>“I could– I could just <em>eat you alive</em>,” he moans, and beneath vampire strength and vampire claws fine-threaded sheets shred apart like gossamer, a shivering rip that pricks heat all across Kurogane’s skin.</p><p>And the heat of Fai’s body is wonderfully, newly familiar, but the unfettered strength in the hands that clasp Kurogane at hip and jaw is something else entirely: bruising and sweetly brutal, a hold impossible to break. Arousal pours down Kurogane's spine like the plummet of wanting that swoops in his gut, hips jerking desperate in Fai’s iron grasp even as he is borne down heavy into the sinking softness of the bed.</p><p>“<em>I can smell it</em>,” hisses Fai, and the prickle of his claws on tender skin makes Kurogane shudder helplessly. Fai tilts his head with dominating force and tender control, irresistible as the spill of his hair falls in a curtain across Kurogane’s face and his lips brush soft on skin tingling with every touch. “How much you <em>want </em>me – how much you want <em>this</em>,” the drag of his lips scorching, the touch of fangs so delicately sharp, “how much you need me, <em>need me to</em>–”</p><p>The first piercing push feels agonisingly slow, a pressure that builds and builds and <em>builds</em> before the sudden stinging split, and a moan tears from Kurogane’s throat from the sheer relief of breaking skin. He cries out, throaty and trembling as the pain washes quick to bone-melting pleasure, so sharp and so sweet it knocks the air from his lungs and stutters the heart beating frantic in his chest.</p><p>Kurogane can’t think, can’t speak; can only barely <em>breathe </em>as Fai’s teeth sink in deep and Fai’s mouth latches tight, each dizzying pull a flush of heat that surges up his veins like the incoming tide with each hungry swallow. Bright spots sizzle across Kurogane’s vision as the full force of Fai’s hunger spears him between the eyes, the kneading grip of Fai’s trembling hands as loving as any caress, and the sudden sweep of orgasm comes upon him so quick he can do nothing but give in, sinking down into sensation with helpless release.</p><p>Slowly, slowly, Kurogane comes back to himself – centuries later, by the feel of it, the sting in his throat a full-blown burn and Fai scowling down at him with bloody face and worried features. One eye is blue, the other gold but no longer burning, simply as bright and lovely as everything else about Fai is, now that he has no need for lies and shadows.</p><p>“I should smack you,” says Fai bluntly, and the shifting weight upon Kurogane’s throat reveals itself to be a bandage, smoothed tight across a new wound. One fairly earned, in Kurogane’s opinion, though the frown on Fai’s face says otherwise.</p><p>“You’d hit a man with one arm?”</p><p>Fai makes a noise, half-laugh, half-sob, and for a moment his face crumples as he quivers on the edge of anger – but it leaves him as quick as it comes, and he slumps down with a sigh, rolling over and into the lee of said single arm amongst the torn tangle of their bedding.</p><p>“Don’t provoke me like that again, please,” says Fai, muffled where he presses his face into Kurogane’s chest. The fall of his hair tickles where it slips across bare and sensitised skin, but Kurogane doesn’t want him to move.</p><p>It’s a reasonable request, considering. The trick with the knife was anything but fair, and Kurogane is on the verge of offering agreement when Fai grumbles wordlessly and presses closer, dragging Kurogane’s only arm up and over his hip. Instantly his hand smooths flat, splaying warm over the flat of Fai’s belly, and the sigh of contentment only hurts a little as Kurogane breathes it out.</p><p>“If I want it again, I promise I’ll tell you – just, <em>please</em>, don’t hurt yourself for me.”</p><p>Months ago, even if Fai admitted to needing something, he would have denied himself out of self-loathing and spite alone. Getting him to admit when he actually wants something? Progress beyond Kurogane’s wildest dreams.</p><p>“Alright,” he mumbles, and the pinch in his throat is barely anything at all; certainly not enough to stop the smile that curls his mouth as Kurogane pushes his face into the softness of Fai’s hair and breathes in deep, just because he can. “That works for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If given free reign to pick a kink, any kink, <i>I will always pick vampire kink.</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>